


Three Hunks and a Beetle

by Etienne_Lennon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Road Trips, Silly, Team Captain America's Volkswagen Beetle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etienne_Lennon/pseuds/Etienne_Lennon
Summary: It takes 1 hour and 52 minutes to get from the seat of government in Berlin to Leipzig airport. How to fill that time between two super soldiers with a history and a falcon with a playlist?





	Three Hunks and a Beetle

**Author's Note:**

> The idea to this story was born when I was walking around Berlin with my cousin. Talking about the movie and thinking about that car ride made us laugh and I thought (as others have) that it's the stuff of a good story. This is a silly, quickly written piece and I'm not a native speaker. You have been warned. I wish I was making money with the Avengers as certain car manufacturers are but this is clearly not for profit.

The situation is stressful. Sam knows about stress, he knows how to deal with it. After all, he has been training with the Avengers for a while now, he has known Steve even longer and he had seen combat before. Still this is a new level of crazy. Steve and his old war buddy, together again, and the three of them up against a bunch of Winter Soldiers and apparently Iron Man? Sam did not like this one bit.

And Sam knew from his time as a counselor that in theory what each of them should have now was space. Space to think and to process the past few days, weeks, and in the case of those guys, decades.

What they got instead was a 1968 VW Beetle. The smallest car they were able to find apparently.

"I'm sorry" Steve had said, "seems like I cannot hot-wire any of the modern German cars. But on the positive side, this draws less attention than a sports car". And here they were. And Google Maps said 1 hour and 52 minutes to Leipzig airport.

 **Minute 0**  
"Why do we need to go to Leipzig again"? Sam looked at the car and at the two super soldiers in all their testosterone driven glory. No way all of them would fit in that tiny vehicle and survive the ride.  
"And most importantly - Shot gun".

**Minute 15**  
The war buddy was apparently stretching out on the backseat because he didn't complain about Sam moving his seat back so that he had a fraction more space. "Seriously", Sam tried again to strike up a conversation, "Why Leipzig? I thought Berlin had two airports and it kinda used to be Russian, right? I would have thought there would be direct flights to Russia like all the time."

"There are". The war buddy growled from the cheap seats. It's the first thing he has said after telling them about the other Winter Soldiers.

"Aeroflot has regular flights from Berlin Schönefeld airport to Moscow".

"But?"

"But.." and now Steve chimes in. "The whole city of Berlin is on our case right now. Even with disguise and fake passports I think we will draw attention to ourselves at the airport of the city where we just sank a police helicopter in the river next to the seat of government, don't you think? Besides I hope it will confuse Tony if we leave town". Yeah, all that didn't make much sense to Sam, but whatever. The Beetle crawled over the Autobahn with something like 80 mph. Sam looked longingly as Mercedes after sleek BMW passed them at the breakneck speed that this country was known for. He also saw a few Audis pass them by. Funny, he had never paid much attention to Audis but somehow he had seen a lot of them recently.

"Well, I guess we have time". Sam mumbled as he saw that it was still one hour and 45 minutes to their destination.

 **  
**Minute 30  
Bucky's legs hurt. He had been fighting and running for two days straight and most of it in Winter Soldier mode, which meant no regard for his physical safety. And now he sat here, cramped and miserable.

He looked at Steve's blue eyes in the rear view mirror. Damn those eyes. He had always followed them everywhere. That annoying righteous glance that told you that you should do better. Don't drink to much, don't hook up with that girl, fight for your country and stop murdering those people. It had always been the same with them, Steve being the annoying cricket to Bucky's Pinocchio. Only in this case the cricket had had a major makeover and was now super buff and could beat the crap out of him. Bucky smiled slightly at that. Torture victim or not, he could see the humor in the situation. "What are you smiling about?" Steve asked. He sounded tense. Bucky knew this whole thing must get to Steve. He just wished he could say something to lighten the mood - like he used to back in the day. But now his brain was empty. "I don't remember". He said and looked away.

**Minute 45**  
Steve knew he had seen Bucky smile. He knew it. And he wished he could get him to do it again. He had missed that smile for so long. But he could think of nothing and for 30 minutes, no one had said anything and the silence was so stifling that Steve was actually grateful for the noise the old car made. But it wasn't enough. So Steve looked over at Sam, hoping against hope to find some sort of support from there. And apparently, there was a God after all because Sam took out his phone and - to Steve's relief - said "let's put on some tunes, shall we?


End file.
